Soccer Event
This is one of the two events from Jailbreak. The first being the Ready Player One Event and, the second being the 7/6/18 mini event. This event can be very difficult for some players because sometimes players can't move the huge soccer ball. It is recommended they use a big powerful vehicle such as the BlackHawk. The current prize for this event is the soccer rims for their vehicle. Completing To complete this event, players need to move the giant soccer ball into the goal at the Museum. Method 1 # Escape prison and get a vehicle. Alternatively, players can join as a cop and use the helicopter if it's available. # Go to the huge soccer ball in front of or near the prison. # Start pushing it until players hit the bridge near the Gas Station 1. Here users encounter 1/3 of the harder parts. Players have to get it on the bridge, it's encouraged they don't get it in the river, or they will not be able to get it out. # After players get it to the other side of the bridge, they should push the ball until the tree at the end of the straight road. Here, we encounter 2/3 of the harder parts. They must not drop it on the large valley as they will need to get it across the bridge again. They're encouraged to try and get some people to help "protect" the ball by blocking cliffs and low terrain where it can fall easily. # As soon as players cross the bridge they encounter the hardest part, getting it to the Museum. It's recommended to have any type of aerial vehicle (Blackhawk, UFO, Helicopter). # After they got it to the top, the only thing they need to do is to push it to the soccer goal next to the Museum. Then players would get the flag spoiler, the ball would go back to the spawn, and everybody in the server would receive it. One mistake and the Soccer Ball will fall off the mountain and they will have to repeat step 6 again. Once the ball is in the goal, this message will appear: :“The soccer ball went into the goal! Everyone is awarded "Dual Flags" spoiler.” (Warning! Difficult and not recommended) Method 2 If users do not want to use Method 1 because of the valley, here is another method: # Escape prison and get a Helicopter or the BlackHawk (if a player has it). # Push the soccer ball on to the main bridge to the city. # Keep going past the Police Station in the city, keep on the left of the ball, there will be a natural "bridge" so the ball doesn't fall off. # Since this is not the route to the Museum, players must push it to the right to the road leading to the goal. # Push it along the road to the museum making sure their vehicle is on the right of the ball, and when they're almost at the museum, shove the ball up left. Trivia * Almost everybody in this server would receive the reward when the soccer ball enters the goal as sometimes some will not be rewarded. * The ball would respawn at the front of the Prison after it hit the goal. * It's easier to do it when users have at least two other players with them. * A VIP Server is recommended for this event, as some people might purposely try to mess players up. * VIP Servers and/or small servers come in handy when users try to push the ball without the ball lagging a lot. * asimo3089 stated that this event would be forever implemented into the game, but he'd change the prize now and then. * Sometimes the reward isn't given to every player in the server. The main cause for this is because of lag that may be in the server. Category:Events Category:Vehicle Customization